


Candyman 糖果情人

by Entree



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Fluff, He is too thin, Hux should eat more, Kylo must carry on the smuggler's gift from his father, Literally eatable candy, M/M, wow Millie actually has her own character tag
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 11:11:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7530427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entree/pseuds/Entree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>凯洛不知道是糖果还是恭维起了作用。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Candyman 糖果情人

1.

“将军——”凯洛没有费心在外等候，挥手打开了指挥室的大门。

赫克斯闪过一丝惊吓，很短暂，但凯洛还是察觉了，与此同时他把什么东西塞进旁边的柜子。

凯洛大步向前，柜门已经锁上。通常这时候，赫克斯已经指责完凯洛是如何缺乏礼貌，但目前为止，他还闭着嘴，一个字都没说。

凯洛摘下头盔，放在桌上，俯身固住赫克斯放在椅背上的双手。

“你在做什么，伦？放开我。” 赫克斯终于开口了，他非常讨厌“不合时宜地”使用原力，但凯洛不用原力也能轻松制服他，可能这样让他更生气了。

“将军你有药物依赖吗？” 戴不戴头盔，凯洛都能找回他在审讯室里的状态，“我可不想待在一艘由瘾君子掌控的战舰上。”

“你在胡说什么？”赫克斯试图反抗，“松手！这是命令。” 他散发出的轻蔑甚至比愤怒还要浓重，原力者甚至能够——

凯洛注意到赫克斯嘴边的零星粉末，他伸手刮下，放到嘴里，尝到了甜味。

“满意了？”赫克斯趁机挣脱了他的控制，做出了个抗议的动作，抬起的双手差点敲在凯洛的鼻子上。“只是食堂的甜味剂，不是什么香料。如果连着两个周期工作，我需要补充血糖。”

好理由，不过凯洛嗅得到谎言。

“你有什么要事汇报么？” 赫克斯恢复到了一贯公事公办的刻板。

凯洛站在桌旁，看着赫克斯，对他刚刚的发现不知道要说什么。

“出去。”赫克斯说道，“如果你已经厌倦打扰我工作的话。”

凯洛忘了自己是为什么来的，等他被赶出去时，舌根开始乏起甜味剂的回苦。

第一秩序的军旅生活，通常围绕着母舰上一切以实用为目的的标准品展开，某些特殊出身的军官，会用职权给自己找一些乐子，只要不太过分，出现不出现在记录里都无所谓。凯洛想起之前短暂呆过的驻营，当地的指挥官为了自己烟草的嗜好，拆掉了整个西翼的烟雾警报。

总会有些无伤大雅的违禁品流通，但像定局者号这样的旗舰，驻扎士兵的绝大部分人生都在此度过，他们不知道要什么。而赫克斯对人对己都太严苛，或许太骄傲，凯洛只是猜测，哪怕是嗜甜，也不肯让人在背后嚼舌头。

 

2.

凯洛经过时敲了门边，足以表示他的存在。赫克斯抬头看了一眼，继续埋头看着他的文件。

小盒子放到了他的面前，“打开，将军，”凯洛摘掉头盔，“挑一颗。”

赫克斯抬头看他，凯洛的神情是认真的。他抽开盒子，褐色半透明的圆块，赫克斯拿起一颗，凯洛从他手中夺走，直接放到嘴里。

“这是真正的糖，不是合成的，也没有毒。”凯洛说，“我需要第三层的停机坪。”

一个私人请求，不管任务结果如何，他不想在众目睽睽之下回到自己的卧舱。

“那层的平台都有其他的用处，”赫克斯眼睛都没眨， “而且你不该贿赂我。”

“我有权提出这些要求。我看到你给工程组做出的修改了，你不是设计天才吗？你可以调整。而且我没有贿赂你。”凯洛说。

“这只是礼物。” 凯洛重新戴上了头盔，声音变得浑浊。

赫克斯哼了一声，“我会考虑。”

凯洛不知道是糖果还是恭维起了作用。

赫克斯像是埋在硬甲里的生物，定制的靴子，厚重的大衣，垫肩，头衔。作为带着头盔的人，凯洛觉得赫克斯才是武装到牙齿。连头发都一丝不苟梳到脑后，纹路像坚硬的红色贝壳。早先在视察基地进度时，凯洛忍不住用手去敲了敲。可想而知，赫克斯感到深深的冒犯，凯洛就算没有原力也知道这点。

 

3.

赫克斯一定以为他睡着了，他观察完凯洛的生命指数，又拿起床边的医疗记录。

凯洛在毁掉三台医疗机器人并且把一个医生扔到墙上后，被转移回自己的房间。他讨厌强加进来的设备，但比起医疗区，他还是愿意待在自己的床上。

等凯洛稍微动弹时，赫克斯立刻从床边挪开，他把双手往后扣住，显然准备了一番说教。

“把演讲留给你的士兵。” 凯洛抢先开了口，他需要真正的睡眠，赫克斯越早离开越好。“医疗区的意外，不要打扰最高领袖。”

“我看不出有什么瞒报的必要性。”赫克斯没有流露出任何情绪。

凯洛眨了眨眼睛，用还能动的左手指了指墙柜，“右边，第二个抽屉。”

赫克斯转过身，按照他说的，拿出了和之前一样的盒子。“你的失控不是我该掩盖的事情。你的行为给医疗区造成了损失。”

“将军，你能做出明智的决定。” 凯洛真的太想要闭上眼睛。

赫克斯没有再看他，把盒子收到大衣内袋中，走出房间。

最高领袖不会在乎砸碎的机械和损失的人员，要是赫克斯足够谨慎，他应该对凯洛昏迷中的呓语守口如瓶。

 

4.

凯洛在走廊里找到了赫克斯，手里拿着数据板，目光却望着下一层。

“我的人在星舰归航前有趟任务，”凯洛递上盒子，“安排可靠的停泊处，不要记录在航行日志里。”

赫克斯没有答话，他接过来打开了盒子，略微有点惊讶，糖是粉红色的。

“梅卢伦果晒制的。”凯洛说，“派你信得过的人。”

赫克斯关上了盒子，“为什么不要记录？”

凯洛敲了敲赫克斯手里的数据版，那是份关于定局者号里有可能存在间谍的报告。

“很高兴你还是有在听会议内容的，安全局会负责处理潜在的问题。” 赫克斯没有收敛他的反感，事实上，没有人喜欢那帮人。

“你不尝一颗证明无毒么？” 赫克斯向他挥了挥盒子，“第一秩序现在可不安全。”

“将军，要加害你的话，有其他方式。”凯洛从头盔下闷声答道，“再说，我为什么要除掉你？至少你还算有趣。找出抵抗组织的内应，让安全局离我的人远点。”

赫克斯对“有趣”的形容很抵触，或者很困惑。凯洛说不上来，赫克斯现在的防备太高，比较难以感知他的真实想法。

 

5.

“什么事？” 赫克斯问。

凯洛按了赫克斯门口的通话键，现在是他的休息时间， “让我进去。”

赫克斯没有回应，但门还是打开了。将军穿着长裤和衬衫，光着脚，正在把大衣往身上披。大衣很厚实，凯洛想到，他本人看上去挺淡薄。

“你估计不愿把这个放在办公室，所以我带过来。” 凯洛掏出了约根糖浆。

赫克斯打开木塞，用食指沾了瓶口，他含着手指的时间变长。和平时不太一样，凯洛此刻能够明显感受到赫克斯的欣慰，即使之前弑星者基地竣工时也没感觉到过，像暖流一样蜿蜒。他打开一个抽柜，把瓶子放了进去。里面已经有个透明罐子，放着之前的粉色糖果。

凯洛的诧异一定特别明显。“那个颜色很特别。” 赫克斯解释，“你这次又想要什么？”

“什么都不需要。”凯洛说的是真话。

赫克斯皱起了眉，刚刚的好心情消失了，警觉的墙又树立起来。凯洛觉得他有点可笑，能够理解交易，却对礼物保持戒备。亦或对于他的逻辑而言，这才是正确的策略。

“也许你能告诉我一些不为人知的事，关于你的，除了喜欢糖果和粉色以外。”凯洛不客气地坐在了椅子上，“我也需要了解同僚。”

赫克斯介于生气和迷惑之间，但凯洛看上去不像在开玩笑。他叹了口气，坐在另外一张椅子上，“三年前，我们在给弑星者选址时......"

“我知道这个故事，” 凯洛打断了他，“将军，别忘了我和你有一样的查看权限。说一点档案之外的事情。

如果赫克斯还存在于档案以外的话。

赫克斯的目光仿佛要在凯洛脸上烧出个洞。他思考了一会，把大衣扔上椅背，起身示意凯洛跟上。

他们进了隔壁的房间，赫克斯的卧室，和外面的布置风格一样，黑色和金属，床，衣柜，高桌，没有椅子。

但被子里有什么东西在动，赫克斯轻手轻脚地走到床边，掀开了一角。

一个橘黄色的毛球，凯洛低头想要看清楚，但分不清躯干，也看不到头，大概是埋在被子里了，如果这东西有头的话。

“猫。她认出有陌生人，有点害怕。”赫克斯说到。

凯洛发现毛球还有细微的白纹。

“她只在我的房间里活动，不会对基地造成什么影响。” 赫克斯看凯洛不说话，似乎想要辩解。

凯洛反应过来，“当然。”

“现在你知道我的秘密了。”赫克斯有些犹豫。

凯洛看了看赫克斯，“这比我想象的有意思多了。”

“你是基地里第二个知晓她存在的人类，要是她有什么意外，至少我清楚该找谁算账。”赫克斯说。

凯洛敢肯定，这是第一次听到赫克斯讲笑话。虽然他也不是太确定是不是笑话。

 

+1

“不能带出去，气味太明显。” 凯洛并不用专门提醒，因为赫克斯马上就深吸了一口气。这是蓝奶乳酪、黄糖和某种凯洛也不知道的坚果混成的甜食，商贩把它们像砖头一样摆着，如果你买走，他们会给你切成小块。

赫克斯伸手拿过袋子，自顾自地吃了起来。凯洛看着这个人，在自己的屋子里，坐在自己的床上，吃着自己从陌生星球带回来的点心。他还穿着军装，但是教条和威严都消失了。

“别太贪心了，赫克斯，我都没有吃一块的。” 凯洛忍不住说。

“我不会吃光的。” 赫克斯心不在焉地反驳他，但又看看袋子，“算了，我不保证做不到的事情，你真的不快点来吃吗?”

凯洛当然想，他在旁边坐下，伸出手，凑过脸颊，说服自己赫克斯唇上的甜味，只是糖果的味道。

**Author's Note:**

> [梅卢伦果（Meiloorun fruit）](http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Meiloorun_fruit)是一种外皮有凸点的橙色水果。[黄糖(Brown Sugar)](http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Sugar)和[蓝奶(Blue Milk)](http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Blue_milk)都是常见的食物。[香料(Spice)](http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Spice)有很多种，其中一些可以看做是成瘾毒品。  
>  谢谢[nicca](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicca11y)帮忙beta，特别是关于猫的部分~  
> 为了逃避写肉我只能把这个OOC的玩意儿填了，通常头天晚上你觉得自己有个了不起的主意，第二天中午来看就是个雷啊QvQ  
> 不过还是拿出to do list，把 大红贝壳，糖果，猫咪，垫胸，5+1统统打上了钩。


End file.
